1. Field
The present inventive concept relates generally to a flange for use with a lighting assembly, and more particularly, to a reversible mounting flange capable of being mounted in one of a plurality of configurations and operable to secure any of a plurality of different lenses and related components to a mounting surface in any of a plurality of different positions.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many types of light assemblies of various different shapes and sizes that are available for use on vehicles, trailers, and other transportation equipment applications. When selecting a light assembly for a specific application, a number of factors are considered, e.g., whether a lens of a light assembly needs to be visible from various angles and whether a lens of a light assembly needs to be of a certain size to accommodate components and/or visibility requirements.
Such conventional light assemblies have different designs and, therefore, include components that are specifically designed to accommodate each design. Thus, for example, different ones of the conventional light assemblies may require different flanges of differing sizes and shapes. Each of the different flanges requires separate manufacturing equipment, e.g., molds, and separate manufacturing processes, which collectively increase manufacturing costs and decrease efficiency.
Thus, there exists a need for a flange, a method of manufacturing a flange, and a method of using a flange that do not suffer from the aforementioned deficiencies, that satisfy the aforementioned needs, and that are efficient, economical, and easy to manufacture and utilize.